


Душевный подъем

by Regis



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Blake's 7
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post Gauda Prime, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйвон встречает Мортишу Аддамс в лифте на Лимбе.</p><p>Рейтинг - авторский. За упоминания о прошлых отношениях, дабы не травмировать чью-то нежную душу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душевный подъем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lifting Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799182) by [Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare). 



− Значит, Вила был прав, ад существует. – Эйвон стоял с бластером в руке, с его забрызганной кровью кожаной одежды на полированный пол старинного цельностального лифта стекали капли. Сарков, увидев такой, без сомненья, пришел бы в восторг. Эйвону же лифт показался развивающим клаустрофобию и нарциссизм. Двери находились прямо перед ним, но мигал красный свет, свидетельствующий о неисправности. Типично. 

К его многократным отражениям добавились отражения женщины, появившейся у него за спиной. Эйвон едва не выстрелил в нее, инстинктивно среагировав на “смертельно опасную, но прекрасную женщину с темными волосами в черном облегающем платье”. Его остановило то, что у нее были очень длинные волосы.

− О, нет, милый, это не ад. – Она протянула к нему руку с длинными острыми ногтями и похлопала по плечу. Эйвон стоически не вздрогнул. – Это Лимб, точка равновесия для подлежащих персональному распределению. – Она улыбнулась, и Эйвону вновь удалось сохранить хладнокровие. Человеческие клыки просто не могли быть такими длинными и острыми. − Автоматизированная система не может справиться с оценкой каждого. 

− Некомпетентные программисты, − отозвался Эйвон. – Они всегда винят систему. – Он посмотрел ей в глаза. – И кто ты? Демон? – Тень легкой досады промелькнула на ее лице, и Эйвон добавил. – Я плохо знаком с архаичной терминологией. – Он подарил ей свою лучшую улыбку во все зубы – в игру “кто опасней” легко могли играть и двое. – Если я чем-то обидел… 

− Ты такой славный, милый. − Она погладила его по голове. – Меня зовут Мортиша Аддамс, и нет, я не демон. Когда мои дети расправили собственные крылья и разлетелись, я вернулась на работу, чтобы справиться с Синдромом опустевшего подземелья. Я буду твоим гидом в загробной жизни. Раньше мы вырывали сердце из груди и сравнивали его вес с весом пера, но новыми санитарными нормами это запрещено. – Она вздохнула. 

− В наши дни всем наплевать на традиции.

− Именно! Увы, сейчас все решают персональные рекомендации и интервью.

− Персональные рекомендации?

− О, да, ты будешь поражен, как много людей в раю и аду высказались по твоему поводу за ту или иную сторону. Анна и Севелан…

− Севелан мертва? Кто убил ее?

− Фактически никто. Она подхватила простуду, разгуливая зимой в вечернем платье, позже дело осложнилось пневмонией. Вот так просто! – Мортиша щелкнула пальцами, и посыпались зеленые искры.

− Какая жалость. Я хотел убить ее лично.

− Она очень привлекательная, да?

Эйвон не потрудился ответить.

− Ты застрелил Анну.

− Это добавляет мне баллов за рай или за ад?

− Ну, смотря кто считает, милый. – Мортиша томно взмахнула рукой, трепещущие клочья тьмы выпорхнули из ее рукава. − Я нахожу это жутко романтичным. Она вновь вздохнула. − Как много своих любимых ты убил, Эйвон?

− Дай мне подумать… Анну, конечно. Потом был еще Тайнус…

Мортиша кивнула.  
– Рыжие. Их всегда так весело убивать. Крови было много?

− Больше… электричества. Полагаю, все они рекомендовали для меня ад. 

− Кроме Севелан. Он сказала, что ты возненавидишь рай, так что тебя нужно отправить именно туда. Обворожительная женщина. А как виртуозно обращается со стилетами.

− Но большинство сочло, что я принадлежу аду. − Мортиша снова кивнула.

− Тогда зачем весь этот суд?

− Понимаешь, голос из рая куда более весом.

Эйвон утомленно прикрыл глаза.  
− Дальше можешь не продолжать.

− Блейк по-прежнему считает тебя небезнадежным. Ты производишь неизгладимое впечатление на своих любимых, да, милый? 

Эйвон открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.  
– Высокое мастерство и природное обаяние. Так что ты решила? Лифт поднимется вверх или опустится вниз? 

Мортиша отбросила волосы назад. − Боюсь, прямо сейчас лифт не двинется никуда. Он сломан.

− Ясно. Дай-ка мне взглянуть. – Эйвон вытащил лазерный зонд и стал копаться в пульте управления. – Достаточно просто… так когда в последний раз проводилось техобслуживание? – Эйвон вернул внешнюю панель на место. Красный свет погас. 

− Всего два века назад. – Мортиша кивнула в сторону карты контроля качества, приклеенной к стене. 

Эйвон лишь покачал головой. Мортиша бросила на него долгий задумчивый взгляд, прежде чем протянула руку и нажала на кнопку. Уровень был помечен цифрой “ноль”.

− И куда я отправлюсь?

− Я забираю тебя. Мы направляемся в отдел кадров Лимба, Эйвон.

− А. – Двери завибрировали и разошлись в стороны. Эйвон вышел из лифта вслед за Мортишей, и они пошли вниз по невзрачному и простому коридору. – А теперь расскажи мне, как у вас обстоят дела с зарплатой и соцпакетом?


End file.
